Aceita ser minha noiva?
by Chie Maclin
Summary: - Aceita ser minha noiva?/ - Claro... o que?/ - Eu quero que você seja minha noiva.


**One-shot NaruSasu... Não é SasuNaru... É NaruSasu!**

**Fanfic betada pela akimitsuki.**

**Boa Leitura e divirtam-se!**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha estudavam numa escola de atores, assim, como também trabalhavam em peças de teatro. Em algumas peças atuavam juntos, pois era sempre o loiro quem escolhia o seu par. E por uma obssessão, ou porque realmente amava o Uchiha, sempre o escolhia.

Sasuke estava sentado em uma das cadeiras do auditório, lendo um livro. Naruto entrou, e o abraçou, fazendo o amigo levar um susto.

- Hn. O que você faz aqui, dobe?

- Eu quero te pedir uma coisa?

- O quê?

- Aceita ser minha noiva?

- Claro... o que?

- Eu quero que você seja minha noiva.

- Como assim?

- É para uma peça de teatro.

- Peça de teatro?

- Sim, e preciso de uma noiva.

- Então escolha uma garota.

-Não.

- Por que não? Tem garotas nessa escola, sabia?

- Mas eu quero que você seja a MINHA noiva.

- Mas Naruto, eu sou um garoto, se esqueceu?

- Não, mas me deixe explicar o porque de eu estar te convidando:

Primeiro: Convidar a Sakura é suicidio: se eu tentar beijá-la, ela vai me dar um soco, que me deixará em coma por uns 3 anos.

Segundo: Convidar a Hinata, é sinal de que não haverá casamento, e nem a peça, ela vai gaguejar o texto todo.

Terceiro: Convidar você, é unir o útil ao agradável, além do mais, você é mais bonito, nós já nos beijamos, e você já foi minha Julieta, então pode muito bem ser minha noiva.

- Julieta. - Suspirou - Aquilo não foi apenas uma peça de teatro.

Flash Back - ON

- Sasukeeeee.

- O que foi? - Sasuke estava sentado num palco.

- Seja a minha Julieta. Por favor.

- Hã? - Perguntou confuso.

- Sim, vai ser nossa primeira peça de teatro, e você será minha Julieta.

- Como assim, dobe?

- Eu te indiquei ao professor Kakashi, e ele concordou.

- E por que justamente eu? - Disse, começando a se irritar.

- Porque você é o ideal.

- Hn. Eu sou o ideal para representar a Julieta? O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA, DOBE?

- Calma, teme. Eu quis dizer que você é o ideal para mim.

- Ideal para você?

- Sim, eu quero que você seja meu par.

- Não.

- Como assim? Eu te imploro, teme.

- Não, não e não.

- Hum. - Um sorriso adornou os lábios do loiro.

Naruto se aproximou e enlaçou a cintura do moreno, juntando seus lábios. Enroscando suas línguas, se deitando em cima do palco. Se soltaram por falta de ar, ambos corados, arfando.

- Então, aceita, teme?

- Hn. - Respondeu contrariado - Aceito, dobe.

Assim, a peça "Romeu e Julieta" teve início, ambos interpretaram eficazmente o papel que lhes fora designado, Naruto trajava roupas da época, enquanto Sasuke se vestia muito parecido a si, exceto pelos ornamentos que continham a mais em sua roupa. Interpretavam como se o texto, estivesse implantado em suas mentes.

- Deixai, então, ó santa! que esta boca mostre o caminho certo aos corações. - Naruto disse.

- Sem se mexer, o santo exalça o voto. - Sasuke disse, fitando as orbes azuis.

- Então fica quietinha: eis o devoto. Em tua boca me limpo dos pecados.

Naruto uniu seus lábios, e Sasuke apenas contribui para a cena.

- Que passaram, assim, para meus lábios.

- Pecados meus? Oh! Quero-os retornados. Devolve-mos. - Naruto, sorriu maliciosamente.

Novamente seus lábios se uniram, sua línguas se encontraram. Afinal era uma interpretação, certo? Seria, se ambos não esquecessem de estar interpretando, e se beijassem, como se ninguém estivesse olhando.

- Ei, vocês dois. - O professor sussurou - Continuem a peça.

Ambos pararam o beijo, e se olharam, queriam começar a rir, mas tinham que continuar a interpretar. E assim, continuaram a peça até o final. Sendo aplaudidos por todos os presentes.

Flash Back - OFF

- Sim, é por isso eu quero que você seja a minha noiva.

- Hn. Não seria uma boa ideia.

- Por que não, Sasuke? - Aproximou os lábios dos do moreno, começando um beijo.

Se soltaram, e o Uchiha o olhou e disse.

- Hn. Vou pensar, Naruto. - Um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios do loiro.

Sasuke estava em casa, preparando seu jantar. Quando ouviu a campainha tocar, se dirigiu a porta. Abriu-a, e deu de cara com o amigo.

- Yo, Sasuke.

- Yo, Naruto. O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim buscar a resposta.

- Resposta?

Sasuke não se esquecera do pedido do loiro, pelo contrário, se lembrou dele a tarde toda.

- Sim, a resposta. Você aceita ser minha noiva?

- Hn... - Foi cortado por Naruto.

- Hum, que cheiro bom. O que é?

- Meu jantar.

- Posso jantar com você?

- Hn. Posso dizer que não?

- Não.

- Então, pode.

- Por isso, que você é meu melhor amigo.

- Porque eu dou comida pra você?

- Não, é que você me conhece e me entende.

- Hn.

Sasuke pegou os pratos, talheres, e duas taças. Depositou a macarronada sobre a mesa, e trouxe uma garrafa de vinho. Despejando o líquido nas taças. Naruto observava atentamente o amigo, que se mantinha em silêncio.

- Sasuke?

- O que foi, dobe?

- Hum, por que vinho?

- Como assim?

- Quer me deixar bêbado, e me fazer durmir aqui?

- Eu não preciso fazer isso.

- Hehe. Tem razão. - Disse, se levantando e puxando o moreno para perto de uma bancada, o prensando - Vamos brincar, Sasuke?

- Brincar?

- Sim, brincar de casinha. - Aproximou os lábios, o beijando.

Ergueu o Uchiha, o colocando na bancada, sem parar o beijo, retirou a camisa que o moreno vestia, e o mesmo entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura do Uzumaki. Naruto levou suas mãos até a calça do outro, e começou a desabotoa-la, mas foi interrompido, pois suas mãos foram seguradas.

- Aqui não, dobe.

- Por que não?

- Porque aqui é a cozinha, baka.

- E daí, ficaremos bem servidos.

- Haha, sem brincadeira, dobe.

- Hehe, tudo bem. Me deixe recomeçar.

- Hn. - Seus lábios foram novamente colados ao do loiro, que o desceu da bancada.

Foram apalpando o cômodo, sem se desligarem, se deitaram na cama. O Uzumaki retirou sua blusa, e aproveitou o beijo para despir a calça do outro. Logo, se livrou da sua calça também. Depositou beijos, mordidas, e lambidas pelo pescoço de Sasuke, que o olhava com atenção. Foi descendo pelo abdômen, succionando um dos mamilos, fazendo o moreno gemer. Subiu, voltando a beijá-lo, queria sentir novamente o gosto daquela boca, aquele calor que emanava do outro através de seus lábios. Aproveitou o beijo, para se colocar entre as pernas do outro. Começando a introduzir o membro já ereto, que fazia com que Sasuke gemesse, no começo de dor, mas que aos poucos se transformava em prazer. Com os dedos enlaçados nos fios loiros, e a outra mão agarrada ao lençol, sentia o vai e vem que o Uzumaki iniciava, acarretando em leves estocadas, o fazendo se lembrar da última vez que fizeram isso - na peça Romeu e Julieta - logo, Naruto colocou mais velocidade, e mais força, fazendo com que ambos chegassem ao ápice. Depois, fitou as orbes negras, e lhe dedicou mais um beijo, para enfim, se cobrirem, e adormecerem.

O restante da noite se passou. Naruto despertou e olhou calmamente para o rosto alvo a sua frente. Não resistindo, passou a mão no rosto do Uchiha, deslizando seus dedos pelos fios negros.

- Minha noiva. - Naruto sussurrou, e sorriu.

Sasuke continuava dormindo, enquanto o loiro tinha ido tomar um banho. Logo, que Naruto entrou no quarto, viu que o moreno mirava o teto.

- Sasuke?

- Hn?

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo.

- Hum, por que essa cara? - Se aproximou e sentou-se na cama.

- Eu tava pensando.

- Hum, posso saber?

- Pode. É sobre a minha resposta.

- Hum, então?

- Eu... Aceito ser sua noiva.

- Hehe, que bom. Porque as nupícias já foram comemoradas.

- Hn. É sério, dobe.

- Hum. Eu sei como te convercer.

- Não precisava de tudo isso. Eu iria aceitar do mesmo jeito.

- Hã? Como assim?

- Eu sou seu melhor amigo.

- Hehe. Sim.

- Vamos, temos que ensaiar.

- Ensaiar? Quer mais uma rodada, teme?

- Não, temos que ensaiar, o professor ligou.

- Hum. Vamos.

Sasuke se levantou, e tomou um banho, enquanto Naruto arrumava o café da manhã. Chegou à cozinha, e olhou o jantar da noite passada.

- Foi um desperdício ter feito o jantar.

- Hum, pois eu não acho.

- Hn. - Sasuke sorriu.

- Vamos ao ensaio.

Saíram, foram para a escola, ensaiaram, se despediram formalmente perto dos outros, para se trancarem em outra sala, e se beijarem. Mas sem algo mais. Apenas conversaram, e derrubaram algumas cadeiras, em meio as vontades lascivas de ambos. Se despediram, voltando cada um para sua casa.

Isso virou uma rotina, todos os dias ensaiavam, e passada uma semana, interpretaram a peça. O Uzumaki trajava um terno preto, e uma gravata laranja, enquanto Sasuke vestia uma camisa branca e uma calça social preta. O loiro se mantinha em frente a ele, encarando aquelas orbes ônix, com ternura.

- Aceita ser minha noiva?

- Sim. Eu aceito.

E mais uma vez, se perderam entre o beijo, suas línguas não queriam desgrudar-se, eram como se fizessem parte uma da outra, Sasuke segurava nos cabelos do loiro, e o mesmo enlaçava a cintura do Uchiha.

- De novo. - Kakashi balbuciou.

Por sorte, aquele beijo agradou a todos os que assistiam a peça, termiram tanto o beijo quanto a peça. Foram aplaudidos, e recebidos os agradecimentos, se dirigiram aos camarins.

- De novo, hein? - Kakashi os parou.

- Hehe, é.

- Hum, tudo bem. Pelo menos eles gostaram. - Kakashi disse, passando por eles.

Ambos se olharam, e começaram a rir, entraram no camarim, e Sasuke se sentou no sofá.

- Hn. Pronto.

- Hehe. A peça foi ótima.

- Hn. Só a peça?

- Ah, você entendeu, Sasuke.

- Hn.

- Sasuke?

- Hn?

- Sabe, eu escrevi essa peça.

- Você? Conta outra, dobe.

-É sério, eu a escrevi por sua causa.

- Como assim?

- Você viu, a história é nossa. E eu...quero que você seja a MINHA noiva, só que de verdade.

- Hn. Quer dizer que...

- Que eu armei toda essa peça, para te pedir que seja meu, só meu. Aceita?

- Eu...eu já aceitei ser sua "noiva".

- Então, a noite de ontem foi realmente as nossas nupícias?

- Acho que sim.

- Hum, então, eu te declaro meu, Sasuke Uchiha. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Naruto Uzumaki. - dito isto, se envolveram novamente em um beijo.

Assim, concretizando a união de seus laços.

* * *

**Uma one-shot "quase" impossível... que eu fiz!**

**Bem, seria muito pedir reviews?**

**Acho que não! Então... Podem mandar!**


End file.
